Jingle Jangle Jingle
by QuitePosh
Summary: A lonely Ghoul finds a smoothskin and rediscovers the wasteland of america. (female ghoul x male human)
1. The Beginning

Maria looked through the scope of her rifle and saw a smoothskin in her cross hairs. She smiled.

She hadn't seen a smoothskin in years. She aimed her cross hairs at his legs and shot him. He quickly collapsed.

She got up from her sniper nest and walked down the hill to his unconscious body.

He had a vault suit on. She looked at the number and saw that he came from vault 13.

 _So he spends his time around ghouls now?_ She lifted him up and carried him to her cave home.

She laid him down on the bed and tied him down. _I waited to long to pick him up. His legs won't work now._

 _Great I have to amputate them._ She got an ax and cut both his legs off. She then cut her wrist and let her blood pour into the clean cut. As soon as she did this his bleeding stopped and his wound healed. She looked at him and felt bad for shooting him. She didn't think he would have a thing for ghouls.

As Grym woke up he noticed he was tied down. He check his surroundings was surprised he was in a cave. He felt a draft on his knee caps. He looked down and in horror he screamed as he saw his legs separated from his knees. He tried to get up but he was tied down. He looked around frantically to find a way out.

He was in a cave. He screamed for help and no one came. He screamed again and he felt someone put hands over his mouth. "shh. Its ok.". She said. He looked up at her with fear. She pulled her hand away from his mouth. "please let me go" he said.

She shook her head. "sorry but I can't do that". He tried to move. "I shot you in both your legs. I'm so sorry. I thought you were an intruder" she said.

He looked down and sighed. "I wanted to see the world and now I can't even do that". She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll try to find you some prosthetic" she said.

She got out a pot and opened her back pack and put some Rad roach in it. She got a fire started a few feet away from the bed and set it to let it cook.

She grabbed the sliced part of his legs and put it in a container so it would turn to fertilizer without it smelling the entire cave. She sat right next to him. "can you please untie me? I don't have anywhere to go and if I did I couldn't walk" he said.

She sighed. "fine" and she untied him and he sat up and faced him self at the fire. He looked at his nubs. "you better find some sort of functional legs or I'm gonna have to burden you with you having to take care of me" he smiled.

She looked at him and laughed. "yeah, no." she said in a rough voice.

She walked down to the RoboCo prosthetic factory. She immediately found what she was looking for. She carried the prosthetics all the way to the cave. She went in and saw Grym sleeping. She got out her knife and cut his nubs open and put the prosthetics on his nubs. They drilled into his bones and hooked into it.

Then it sent tubes to grab his nerves. They connected and then it burnt the edge of the prosthetics into his skin. He woke up screaming.

He looked down and saw his new legs. He immediately stood and he cheered. She smiled. "see now you have legs. Now you can go" she said.

He looked at her and shook his head. "why don't you come with me? Why don't you come with me to see the world?" he asked. She looked at him and did her best smile she could but barely could since she didn't have the skin to do so.

She nodded. "I'll go. Not because you want me to but I still owe you for crippling you". He smiled a little.

They walked out into the waste land together. The wasteland will soon test these two and their relationship.


	2. The Story

As the two walked they began to tell stories about their life.

Maria was a vault girl who was accused of murder and sent to the reactor to be used as fuel. They left her in the reactor containment room and she was exposed to very high doses of radiation and woke up with the entire populace of the vault missing. She wondered the entire vault.

She found nothing. It was as if they got up from what they were doing and walked out. The vault was open.

She assumed they did walk out of the vault.

Grym was raised in the wasteland.

He had mother and that was it.

She died when he was 5 and so he had to take care of himself. He wandered the Mojave. He wondered the divide and met a group of people and they tried to force him into their group so he killed them all and detonated a warhead that survived the war.

He left then he started working at the Mojave Express. He was a courier.

He had a delivery to the Vegas strip and as he passed through good springs he was knocked out by a gang and woke up at a grave yard. He was shot in the head and woke up in a surgical bed. He was taken care of a local doctor and he barely could remember his past life. He was given his stuff back and wandered the Mojave looking for the thugs that attacked him. He eventually found him and killed him. He went to war in the battle of hoover dam. He killed both the legion and the NCR.

He was under the flag of Vegas. He took over the strip and became the leader. He decided to let the fate of humanity be decided by Mr. House. He had saved Mr. House's brain onto a chip and uploaded it to the RoboCo mainframe.

Mr. House was a bit upset that he destroyed his body but thanked him for having preserved a backup of Mr. House's brain. Then Grym was beckoned to go back to the Divide and seek a stranger who had been wanting to see him again.

The strange man had left holotapes along Grym's journey. He met an eyebot and fixed it up. He finally met up with this man and he accused him of all the damage the world had suffered. He accused him of the nuclear war that took place 200 years ago.

He was attacked and eventually had no choice but to kill this the insane man. He eventually moved up north to Idaho.

Maria had took everything from the vault she woke up in. She then left and set up a home in the mountains and made her own weapons. She shot anyone that walked by her home. She never missed. She couldn't remember what vault she came from nor did she care.

As they finished telling stories they saw a gas station up ahead. They ran up to it and looted it for food. Grym found a few beers and a back pack he can use to carry things. He put it on and filled it with sunset sarsaparilla. They walked back out and looked at each other.

Then they continued their walk to the east. They stopped when the sun started to set. Grym got out a nuclear flashlight. They walked for 9 days and came across a town. "Cheyenne" they said in unison. It was empty.

The buildings where ruined or non existent. They found one building that was in the greatest condition compared to the rest of them. They walked in and set up a camp. They sat down and relaxed. Maria looked at Grym's face.

He had red hair and pale skin. His eyes were bluish green. He has a beard and a few scars on the right side of his face. He noticed her looking at him and he looked away.

"so...this is quit a boring place isn't it?" he asked. She nodded her head in agreement. "well we can listen to some music or we can make our own" he said to her.

He turned his pip boy on and searched for a radio signal. He found one and it played classical music. They sat there listening to Beethoven. He looked at his legs.

"I wonder what it was like to live in a vault. It must have been boring" he looked at her. She nodded. "It was boring. We had nothing to do but argue and fight" she said.

He looked at her face. "do you ever think about just peeling the rest of your skin off?" he asked. "well no not really. I didn't bother to try because its pointless to worry about how I look when I already look like a monster" she stated. He shook his head 'no'.

"I don't think you are a monster. Beauty is in the eyes of the be holder. And I think you look beautiful, with skin or without". She punched him in the shoulder.

"don't talk like that, your making me feel like a loner" she said jokingly. They both laughed and listened to the music and decided to make a fire and cook dinner.

As the moon rose above the night sky, it started to drop below zero.

The two had nothing to keep warm. They had to put out the fire because of raiders and looters. Grym shivered on the cold floor. He looked at Maria and she was soundly asleep. He got up and walked to where she was sleeping and he laid down next to her and he could feel her warmth emit from her. He still was cold and he clung to her when he started getting frost bite. She woke up and jumped away from him.

"what are you doing!" she whispered loudly. "I'm cold. I can't maintain my warmth on a cold floor with just a thin jumpsuit on" he said.

She sighed "fine, but if you touch more than my waist and shoulders I will break both your arms and walk back home" she threatened.

He nodded in agreement. She then scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed tightly against her. She felt a bit uncomfortable but she waited till he was asleep and then soon fell asleep.

Grym woke up with Maria's arms around his chest. She was pressed against his back and holding on to him. Her body warmth was diminished and he was the one who was warm. In fact he felt hot and sweaty. He tried to move but she held him tighter. He turned around in her embrace and his face was in her chest. He tried to move back but she woke up and growled. "I thought I told you-

He interrupted her "No! I wasn't trying to do that! I can't move! Please you have to believe me!" he pleaded. She let him go and he backed away as far as he could. He looked at her with fear. She sighed "My god! You think I would really hurt you over that?" She said.

He nodded. "well I guess it is true. I am a monster. I think I'm just gunna go home. IF you can't trust me then I guess I really am just an ugly loner" she got up and gathered her things. "No! Don't go! I Don't think you are a monster you are just really scary.

I can't tell if your joking. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm really sorry please don't leave. This journey wouldn't be as much fun without you" he said. She stopped in her place and turned around. "you mean that?" she asked. He nodded.

"fine I will travel with you, but next time I say I will hurt you, just know that I won't unless you deceive me and try to hurt me. And I know you have the mental capacity to keep your hands to yourself". He smiled. "I think its time to leave this boring place" he said. She did her best smile and waited for him to get up. They walked east.

After 13 days of walking they see a park. "I bet you there is some loot in those woods" said Grym. Maria nodded in agreement. They stepped in the park entrance and found a few mangled bodies of wastelanders. Grym inspected them and came to the conclusion of NCR's doing. He found a trail of blood that lead into the woods. Grym and Maria looked at each other and took out their pistols. They followed the trail for half an hour and then it ended. They looked around for the trail.

They spotted a cave a few meters from the trail and walked in the cave.


	3. The Escape

As they walked into the cave they were overwhelmed with the smell of rotting flesh. They both gagged but eventually got used to the smell. They walked deeper into the cave. Maria could see everything in the cave but Grym couldn't so he turned on his flashlight.

They walked deeper and they could see a fire. Grym turned off his flashlight and tried to walk lightly. He saw the group of people sitting on rocks staring into the fire. They saw remains of dead travelers laying on the ground beside them.

Grym and Maria decided to get out of the cave before they get caught. As Maria turned around and bumped into a man who was standing behind her.

He grabbed her and called out to the group of people near the fire. "hey boys we got another couple of travelers. One of them is a girl" the man said.

"let her go!" Grym said. He grabbed Grym to and threw them both out into the open. They tied up Maria and tied up Grym.

The two struggled and Grym got out and kicked the leader in the face with his right leg. The leader went flying into the group of people behind him. Then Grym tried to free Maria but was hit in the back of the head with a hammer.

Grym collapsed on top of Maria and she screamed in horror. "Grym! Get up Grym!" she started to cry and then she too was hit in the head with a hammer.

Grym woke up in a cage. He felt the back of his head and felt liquid drip onto his hands. He looked at his and saw bright red blood. He looked around and stood up.

He surrounded by other cages full of people. "Maria!" he shouted. There was no response. "Maria!" he shouted one more time. "shut up you worthless scum!" shouted a prison guard. "Make me cock breath!" shouted Grym.

Then group of guards came by with the man Grym kicked in the face. "him. He is a strong fighter" the man pointed to Grym.

The guards opened the cage and aimed plasma rifles a Grym. Then they put a blind fold over his head and made him walk until the pushed him into a loud room with cheers and roars coming from every direction.

He took off the blind fold and he found himself in an arena. He stood up and an announcer echoed "a new piece of meat has arrived!". He walked forward into the arena and looked around for an opponent.

The doors ahead of him opened and a deathclaw roared and charged at him quickly. Grym jumped high in the air and landed on top of the deathclaw.

His adrenaline pumping through his veins. He wrapped his legs around the deathclaw's neck and squeezed and heard a satisfying crack in its neck. The deathclaw collapsed onto the concrete ground. Grym got up and everyone was cheering his name.

"Next opponent!" shouted the announcer. The doors opened again and this time it was a feral ghoul. It saw Grym and roared and ran after him. Grym ran into it and smashed its skull with one punch.

Everyone cheered again and the announcer shouted "Place your bets boys and watch your profits rise or fall". The doors opened and it was a man in power armor.

He had a large two handed plasma sword. He walked slowly up to Grym and nodded. Grym charged at him and brought his right foot back a then after he took one step on his left leg he let his right leg cannon into the helmet of the opponent.

The armored man was launched into the walls of the arena, cracking the concrete. The man's power helm had a huge dent in it and it had wires coming out and sparking.

The man took it off and threw it at Grym. Grym didn't have to dodge it and was hit in the stomach. As Grym got up from the ground he quickly jumped back as he saw the swipe of the sword.

The man charged his sword several times at Grym and eventually Grym couldn't keep up. The sword sliced through his right arm and it fell to the ground.

He roared in pain and blood was gushing out his arm. He dodge the sword one more time and jumped into the air and spin his legs at a speed to fast to even keep up with. He fell back down and tore the man apart with his robotic legs.

Grym crashed into the ground and made a crater into the ground. He got up and held the remaining part of his right arm and tried to keep the blood from coming out. Everyone cheered and some even yelled as they had lost their money. Grym then collapsed and went unconscious.

Grym woke up in a room. He was laying in the bed but was tied down. The door opened and a man pushed someone out onto the floor. "you have 20 minutes" the man said.

Then he closed the door and locked it. The person stood up and ran to the side of the bed. "Grym! You're alive!" She hugged him tightly and he groaned in pain.

"what did they do to you. Your right arm is missing!" she screamed. He looked at her and he gasped. "Maria!" He smiled and tried to get up but couldn't. "Where did they keep you?" he asked her. "a cage" she said. "I'll get us out" he said.

She looked down. "I don't think we will live long enough to get out alive" she said sadly.

They hugged for a few minutes. "Maria this is just in case we don't get to see each other again" he kissed her on her rough lips. She didn't pull away.

Then the door opened. "time is up" the man said. "be strong Grym" She waved goodbye and walked to the door and turned her head to see his face one last time before she was taken back to her cage. The door slammed closed.

Grym laid there for a few hours and the door opened up. It was a group of people dressed in white coats. They came in with a medical table that had scalpels and tweezers. On top of the table was a robotic arm. Grym looked at them with curiosity. They grabbed his nub and took the bandage off. They ripped the stitches out and Grym screamed in pain.

They peeled his skin back and brought the robotic arm and shoved it on top of the cut with little care. The arm shot out a drill and it burrowed into the center of his upper arm.

He screamed in pain. They dug hooks into his upper arm muscles and then they finish with the metal burning into his skin. Then they got out of the room and closed the door.

He laid in pain. He then tried to use his new arm. It didn't move since he was tied down. He thought of what will happen to him in a few hours. He fell asleep to get some rest.

Grym woke up and was in a metal box. The wall slide open and it was bright and sunny. He climbed out and stood up. He looked around and saw a quarry.

Miners where cracking rocks with pickaxes. He looked around. He didn't have his vault clothes on. He wore shorts and that was it. He walked up to a miner.

"why are we here?" He asked the miner. The miner stopped and looked at him. "to work. Get a pick and dig until you meet the quota for the day.

Then we go to the arena and fight" the miner said. He looked at the miner. "you don't mind if I mine with you do you?" Grym asked. The miner shook his head.

"the quicker we get done the faster we go to the arena and then we get one foot closer to freedom" the miner said. Grym looked at the site he was going to mine from.

He pulled his fist back and pounded it into the site. The wall crumbled and rocks fell to Grym's feet. He punched the wall again and a shower of rocks fell. Grym felt a few rocks fall on his body but he didn't care.

He put all the rocks in a wheel barrow and wheeled it off to the pile. He dumped it all and the whistle blew and everyone looked around.

Then they met up with Grym and saw the pile. They then walked back to the metal crates and waited to be brought back in.

Grym was in the arena again and this time he was faced with man in power armor and wielded a rocket launcher.

Grym smiled and picked up a rock. The man fired but Grym threw the rock early enough that it hit the rocket and detonated. What was left of the man was a foot.

The crowed cheered and chanted Grym's name. He walked back to his cage without the guard's help. Then later the guard came back with another person and opened it and threw the person in. Grym took the head covering off .

"Maria!" he hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. "Grym" she said overjoyed. "I didn't think that my cage was yours as well" she said. He held her.

"we are going to get out tonight" he said. She looked at him with worry.

"Grym. We won't be able to get out alive" she said. He hugged her tighter. "Be strong Maria". He got up and looked around and saw that the guards weren't there. He grabbed the lock on the cage and smashed it with his right arm.

The cage door opened. She eyed his arm. Then she stood up. They both walked out of the cage and Grym immediately went for the other cages and forced the door to open.

The occupants walked out and followed Grym. Soon all the prisoners were out free.

The guards came in and found all the cages opened. They ran to the security room and were surrounded by the prisoners.

They mauled the guards to death and ripped them apart and took their weapons. They opened all the prison doors and sounded the alarm. Soon a riot took place.

They ran to the leader's office and shot him to death. The prisoners escaped and ran out into the desert.

Maria and Grym walked for 8 days until they came across a town named Coldwin. They rented a room at the local motel. They slept together once again.


	4. The Motel

Grym woke up with Maria in his arms. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He let go of her and got up. He left her a note saying he will be right back. He walked out of the motel room and locked the door. He walked down the stairs and went to find a merchant.

As he walked in the town he saw a group of kids chasing a giant rat. He found the store eventually after having to ask a few of the towns people.

He walked in and spent a few caps on armor. He walked back to the motel and went inside his room. Maria wasn't sleeping in the bed. He saw that the bathroom door was closed and he could hear the shower on.

He decided to get a sneak peak of Maria. He walked slowly to the door and he quietly opened the door. He saw her standing naked in the shower.

He admired her entire backside. He walked in and closed the door. He got undressed and walked in the shower and hugged her from behind. She screamed and he put his hand over her mouth. He whispered in her ear. "it's me Maria".

She panicked and moved away from him. She tried to cover herself up. Grym moved up to her removed her hands and she looked at him and then looked away.

"I'm ugly aren't I?" she said. Grym pressed her back gently into the wall. "No. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I enjoy being in your company. I'm naked too" he said. She felt her face get hot.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to face Grym. She looked into his eyes and saw love. "Are you sure I'm beautiful? I don't have any skin".

"you don't need skin to be beautiful. What matters is whats on the inside" he said. She looks at him. He kisses her on the lips.

She closes her eyes and lets him do what he wants. He starts making out with her and she moans for more. He slides his hands behind her and grabs her ass and she pulls away and gasps. She looks at him with wide eyes.

"do you want me to stop?" he asked. She shook her head 'no'. He slides his hands to the front and he moves his hands up to her breasts. He feels each orb. She moans and he squeezes harder. She moves her hands on his and moves one of his hands in between her legs and he feels her rough entrance. She moans his name.

He grinds against her and she looks down at his fully erected member. She looks away quickly and turns the shower off and runs out of the bathroom. She gets dressed and walks out the motel room.

Grym stands there in shame. He walks back to the room and gets dressed in his armor. He opens the door and sees Maria leaning on the rail.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you" he tells her. She doesn't respond. He looks down and walks downstairs. "I'm sorry" he says to her before walking down the street. Maria stands there. _I'm just not ready for this yet._ She looks down. She goes back inside and lays on the bed.

Maria wakes up alone in the bed. She looks around for Grym. She realizes he never came back after she walked out of the shower. She gets up and goes to the motel manager.

"have you seen Grym? He hasn't come back since yesterday" she asked him. He shook his head 'no'. She then starts to get worried. She goes all over town and asks almost everyone in the town and no one said he came back.

She then asked where he went and they would point to the east. She went east and saw his foot prints in the sand. _He didn't tell me he left. I thought he would come back._ She walked for hours. She saw a tent in the distance.

She went up to it and opened it up. Grym was sleeping. She sighed in relief. She didn't want to wake him so she waited until he did.

When he woke up he noticed that his tent was open. He got out and saw Maria. "Why did you follow me?" he asked. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you died, I thought you left me for good, I thought I would never find you again! Please don't do that. I wasn't upset yesterday.

I just wasn't ready for what you where going to do to me" she said. He hugged her back but was still angry at her. He grunted at her. She let him go and looked down. "I'm sorry. I'll leave. I should have just locked the door. Now you think less of me now" she starts crying and she sits down. He sits down with her but she moves away from him. He grabs her and he holds her tightly. "I do not think less of you" he says.

He then hugs her tightly and kisses her. "Lets just go. I think we will lose some steam if we travel again. You and me together" he says. She looks up at him.

"can. I do something before we leave?" she asked. He nods. She goes in the tent and beckons him to get in. he gets in and she makes him lay down. She zips the tent up and moves her head up to his waist. He looks down at her and she tries to smile.

"I may be not ready for sex but are you ready for a little fun?" she asked. He nods. She pulls his pants down and looks at his limp member.

She puts her warm hand on it and it stiffens up quickly. She hovers her mouth over it. She opens her mouth and engulfs his entire manhood. He moans her name. She looks at him and sucks him harder. He moans louder.

She swirls her rough tongue around the tip and he squirms in pleasure. He starts bucking his hips and she has a hard time keeping it in her mouth.

He holds his hips down and sucks harder and bobs her head up and down. He moans her name louder and eventually puts one hand on her head and slams her head down and he cums in her mouth.

He goes to pull out but she moves his hands away and she sucks the rest of his seed and swallows. She lifts her head up and pulls his pants up. "ready to go Grym?" she asks. He nods his head.


	5. New City

_**Hey guys its been a long time since I have done one of these. So sit back and read.**_

After months of travel they managed to go south of America and reach Florida.

"Ah. Melbourne city. The one place where there is still loot" Grym said as he passed the sign that says 'Welcome to Melbourne' . During the war Melbourne was the city that was hit the hardest with nukes. The place was rumored to be so radioactive that the states surrounding it had been infested with super mutants. The rumor seemed to be true since they both had to deal with them the entire time getting here.

As Grym walked with Maria a few miles they set their eyes upon a flat concrete land. Literally there were no buildings for miles.

"where the fuck is everything?" Grym groaned in exhaustion. Maria just looked at him with her cold pale blue eyes.

"It must have been vaporized by the bombs" said Maria.

"Vaporized by the bombs you say?" said an unknown voice.

Grym and Maria pulled out their pistols and aimed them at the source of the voice. A ghoul stood before them with his hands up.

"sorry to frighten you blokes. Names Joseph. Joseph O'renly Birchshire" Joseph said to the couple as he held his hand out to shake.

They stared at his hand and didn't take their aim away from him.

"Okay... so what happened to the ruins is... well we... we tore it apart and reused the concrete to fortify our city" said Joseph.

Maria and Grym looked at each other before saying in unison, "Our? City?"

[Joseph's point of view]

I led the newcomers to our city. LandSing City. A very old neighborhood built in the 21st century. In fact It was my home. I lived in the 21st century. I grew up in this neighborhood. I remember the time I was taken away from my home. Taken from my adopted family and forced into my biological family. I remember my friends. Friends I had since I was in diapers. They too, were gone. No one left to remember them but me. For fuck sake it was depressing. To have memory of them while you continue living with this necrotic body. Then pain of remembering them all dying from the radiation. Its heart breaking to the very thought of my own existence. What was my purpose. To live only to be burdened with the pain of the loss of my loved ones. Or was it to start anew. A new life and a new family to start with. The only thing that survived the mass radiation from my childhood was my cats. Obviously they mutated into far more horrifying than a cat. Tom was very timid cat. He feared anyone that would walk through the door. But now he looked like a naked tiger with glowing green eyes. Jerri the fastest looking loved to be petted and held. Now he looked like a fucking saber tooth tiger with missing patches of fur. But their minds and personality had only altered slightly. Tom turned into my guard dog, or cat rather. Jerri, well Jerri was still Jerri; just with a bigger appetite.

I showed the two their guest rooms after we had entered the house. The sun had fallen below the horizon with speed. Clearly the nukes must have changed Earth's day and night cycle. After having that thought in my head I walked into my old bedroom. It may be small but I have everything in arms length. I plopped down on my 245 year old mattress. Someone dared to get me a new one and I cut off three fingers. Its old but its one of the many things I own from the 21st century.

I laid there looking up at my decaying ceiling. The green apple paint on my walls faded and cracked. My posters faded and fogged from the radiation. I still had my gray box telly. I had an old VCR and some working VHS tapes. I was surprised as much as a wastelander finding clean water when I had discovered that my favorite VHS tapes worked still after the radiation and 245 years. I decided to close my eyes and then my cats came into the room. Tom and Jerri both growled playfully at me before they both laid down by my bedside. I smiled as best as I could and reached my right arm to pet them both.

I fell asleep, dreaming of my childhood and how much I yearned for its happy embrace. But as always it was too far away for me to grasp it.


	6. update

i bet all of you have been wondering "where is the author? why is this not complete?" well i have been doing youtube recently and i have a youtube account. If you want to go check that out i will put a link somewhere in this chapter. i have been making music for awhile and i have 120 subscribers. i want all the people who are following this story to go check out my youtube channel. if you do that then i can continue writing these stories. I know some of you are like " i don't give a fuck just continue" and to that i say 'okay'

like i said go check out my youtube channel and follow me on twitter [ QuiteP0sh]

here is my channel link just copy and paste it into your browser - channel/UCy00SJJwaHUMDyGXJ3qIl5A

also i might upload a chapter for Test Subject: Not Found

see ya


End file.
